The Super Smash World Tournament
by Zacharythehedgehog
Summary: Some of the world's greatest icons gather together, all from their own worlds and lives. They came to this tournament to fight and see who is really the best icon of all. Let's get ready for a brawl!
1. Invitations! Tournament on the Horizon!

It was a bright day on Planet Earth, the birds were chirping, fishes were swimming and splashing, and the hedgehogs were… blazing through the streets?

Sonic the Hedgehog was on one of his daily runs through the city, patrolling for any plot of Eggman. Arriving at his home, Sonic opened his mailbox, finding a letter with a stamp designed as an orb with slashes across in an un-centered cross.

"What's this?" The blue blur pondered as he opened the letter and began reading.

"_Dear Sonic The Hedgehog,_

_We are formally inviting you to compete in our very own Smash Tourney, it will be held in 3 weeks. We encourage you to participate and give it your all! You will be transported to the tourney's location via teleportation capsule in three weeks. You are also allowed to bring guests to watch the tourney._

_Master Hand._

"Well, well, looks like it's time to party, I'm gonna rock that tourney, seems like a Brawl to me!"

* * *

In the Mushroom Kingdom, we find the red plumber hero, opening a letter from his mailbox, seeing the symbol he called Luigi outside and they read the letter.

_Dear Mario,_

_Mario, the annual tournament is right around the corner, we are happy to once again invite a veteran smasher to compete in the fourth annual smash tourney, we would also like to invite your brother Luigi, we are honored to once again invite you to the Smash Tournament, we eagerly await the beginning of the tournament and your arrival._

_Master Hand._

"Looks like it's-a time to start brawling and win this, oh yeah, let's go Luigi, we-a need to train!" Mario yelled in glee as he set off, his green clad brother in tow.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi imitated his brother's glee and followed behind, ready to enter another tournament.

* * *

A young boy garbed in a green tunic with a sword and shield strapped on his back, he was now on a rather small island sitting on shore with a little girl. The young boy's name was Link and he was the Hero of Winds, he had saved the world from the Evil Lord Ganondorf. The young girl was his little sister, Aryll who was kidnapped and thus sent on his journey in the first place. They were now relaxing and staring at the ocean in all its beauty.

Link turned around and started walking back into the village motioning for his little sister to follow, as the siblings arrived upon their home, Link noticed that their mailbox was bouncing around, indicating that they had received a letter.

Link went over to his mailbox, opening the red box and noticed a letter in the box. The letter seemed to have a strange symbol, it consisted of an orb, with slashes in an cross that was not centered. Link took the letter out of its place in the box and began reading.

_Dear Link, our young hero of winds._

_I, Master Hand, am inviting you to participate in our very own Smash Tournament, although you are rather young, we know you have what it takes, we are sure you'll be able to take on your many strong opponents. We hope you accept this offer and compete. You will be transported to the tourney's location via teleportation capsule in three weeks. You are also allowed to bring guests to witness your fighting skills._

_Master Hand._

"A tournament, seems interesting and fun, I'll join!" Link excitedly exclaimed as he rushed into his home to tell his grandmother.

"A tournament you say, now while I don't exactly like this, I suppose if it interests you, then why not, also you said you could bring guests, then Aryll and I shall accompany you." Link's grandmother said as to which he jumped up with fist in the air.

"Thanks grandma, just you wait, I'll win this thing for sure!" Link exclaimed as he ran out, he needed to visit Orca for some sword training.

"Remember, be careful!" Aryll and her grandmother called in unison.

* * *

In a city known as Monstropolis, a blue robot was seen walking to a labrotory. This robot seems human at first glance, many were fooled by his humanly appearance, but once you passed a glance to his right arm, you'd see it had outlines, indicating that it had another form. This was his Mega Buster, his prime weapon for combat, he had taken down many vile robot masters with this trusty weapon.

This robot was Mega Man, the hero of the city from Dr. Wily's nefarious plans.

The robot stepped into the lab and three people were seen inside. First, a young blonde girl with a green bow, keeping her bright blonde hair up in a ponytail, a red dress that stopped at her knees, and school girl shoes that seemed more fit for a robot, which is exactly what she was. Her blue eyes were filled to the brim with child-like wonder and excitement. Her name was Roll, Mega Man's little sister.

Next, there was a red robot, he was somewhat similar to Mega Man in design but with plenty differences. His main body was grey, although the overpowering color was red. Around his waist sat a red sash, he had a red helmet, with a white pattern on the top which somewhat resembled a crown, on this helmet was a visor as well. He also had a yellow scarf tied around his neck.

But the two prime differences between the blue bomber and his counterpart were that his buster was red, while Mega's was blue, he also sported a huge white and red shield on his arm. It looked like it could with stand anything. He was Proto Man, Mega Man's brother.

Lastly, we get to the final person in the room, an elderly man with a lab coat. He had a very defined white beard that went along perfectly with his hair. He had a smile that looked like it would stay there for a rather long time. This was Mega Man's creator, Dr. Light!

"Rock, there you are, where had you gone?" Dr. Light asked his blue creation, who just smiled and pulled out a letter.

"There was a letter in the mail, so I went to get it, I don't know what it says though." Mega Man or Rock replied, letter in hand.

Proto Man spoke up. "Well, open it and read it already!" The shield wielding bot shouted. Rock did just so.

Once he opened it, he slowly began to read it aloud, so that everyone could hear what it had to offer.

"_Mega Man, we invite you to compete in our annual Smash Tourney, we recognize you as a true icon. If you do so accept this offer you will face off against many powerful opponents as well as many other icons, hopefully a blue and/or red one, two you might be familiar with. When the time of the tournament arrives you will be transported there via teleporter. We hope to see you very soon, Mega Man! Guests are allowed._

_Master Hand._

Rock folded up the letter and turned to Dr. Light, who had a thoughtful face at the moment. After it seemed like his final choice was decided upon he turned to Rock.

"If you would like to compete Rock, I see no choice in stopping you, go right ahead m'boy!" Dr. Light said in happiness.

Rock smiled and punched his fist into his open palm in excitement, he just couldn't wait!

"Well, you're not just gonna sit there are you, you need to train!" Proto Man exclaimed as a grin etched its way across his face.

An identical grin crossed Rock's face as the two rushed into the lab's virtual training room, both eager to begin sparring.

* * *

We rise up to the sky passing the clouds on our way as we set our eyes upon an entire land floating in the sky. Several floating chunks of earth floating next to each other, it was reminiscent of small islands located near to one another. There was prime statue of a goddess that sat in the center isle, reigning her dominance.

As we head into a temple we see someone running through the colorful temple. They had large wings situated on their back, messy brown hair with a golden laurel set upon it, a white toga with gold trimmings on the edges, and sandals.

The person's body and face resembled that of a normal teenager. His eyes were blue and his face held no fat whatsoever.

After looking over said male, he is very much like an angel. This angel's name is Pit, commander of the Goddess Palutena's guards, slayer of both Medusa and Hades, and savior of Earth.

"Lady Palutena! We got a message from a messenger angel!" Pit called for his ruler, who at his call appeared in front of him in a pillar of light, smiling in her usual kind manner.

"What is it, Pit, I hope you don't think that you won the lottery again, last time you wouldn't even go near a lottery machine for a solid month." Pit's face burned red with embarrassment as he turned away and muttered something under his breath, but smiled nonetheless.

"No, that's not it, I finally got an invitation for the next smash competition!" Pit grinned and took a leap for joy after he said this while Palutena smiled for him as well.

"Pit, that's great! I'll be rooting for you, but seriously try not to get knocked out in the second round by Link again, okay?" Palutena told him as said angel in question just sulked as folded his arms, but regained his usual jovial attitude fairly quickly.

"Don't you worry, Lady Palutena, I'll be sure to train extra hard this time!" Pit exclaimed in joy as he rushed off to find Dark Pit, he would definitely make the perfect sparring partner.

* * *

Ness was a young boy who lived in a town called Onett, it was a quiet little with mostly kind-spirited inhabitants. While most of the people in the town were simple, normal people, Ness wasn't one of them.

The one thing that set Ness apart from others was ability learn PSI Abilities which were very powerful techniques that he, along with a few others could do.

Ness' attire consisted of a red cap with a blue end, a blue and yellow striped shirt, blue shorts and red sneakers.

Ness arrived at his home where his mother and sister resided and looked through the mailbox, finding a familiar letter that he had seen before inside. Ness grinned as opened up the letter and began reading, him having a slight Japanese accent.

_Dear Young Ness, _

_We have once again invited you to another annual smash tourney, we hope to see you again this year, because we have some newcomers and I can't wait to see some heated and intense battles!_

_Master Hand._

"Awesome, now maybe I can get back at Kirby for knocking me out of the tournament last year!" Ness exclaimed with glee and a tad hint of mischievousness as he rushed into the house to inform his mother.

* * *

Cute little Kirby was a sight to see indeed, a pink round ball with huge blue eyes and red shoes that had a big appetite and a stomach that leads to another dimension.

Kirby awoke drowsily from bed and headed over to the kitchen, honestly it was the first place he went to in the mornings, he put two pop tarts in the toaster, a donut In the microwave and cooked about two eggs.

Yup, this was just about the amount he ate for breakfast everyday and he would still be hungry afterwards, while waiting rather impatiently for his donut, Kirby decided to check his mail.

Kirby reached in and pulled out an all too familiar letter that he had seen many times before.

Kirby started reading aloud to himself in a childish, energetic voice.

_Dear little Kirby,_

_As you know well by now we have another tournament right on its way, we would once again like to invite you to compete this year! Oh and Kirby please try not to eat any fighters this year, ok?_

_Master Hand._

"Alright! This gonna be fun, I might make new friends and get plenty of food to eat!"

* * *

After sending the last invitation Master Hand turned back towards his brother, Crazy Hand, who immediately became very curious.

"Are all of the in initiations sent, brother? Oh, I can't wait to see who'll fight this year!" Crazy exclaimed in a way that reflected his name.

"Yes, brother, all we do now is wait for the tournament to roll by and then the fun begins!"


	2. Training Begins! Must get stronger!

Sonic made his way over to Tails' place, he needed somewhere to train and since Tails had a gravity training room he was going to use it to its full extent. He was planning on having Tails as his sparring partner or if possible Knuckles, but then again, he'd love to spar with both. Stopping in front of Tails door, Sonic knocked and waited for an answer, after receiving a "Come in!" from Tails he turned the knob and entered the house. Sonic was then greeted to the sight of Tails and Knuckles in the room with Tails tinkering on something while Knuckles seemed to just sit on the couch, watching him.

"Hey Tails, buddy, do you mind if I train in your training room? I got a tournament to train for!" Knuckles seemed to jump up after hearing Sonic's last statement and quickly made his way over to his best friend/rival.

"You're telling me that you going to enter a tournament! Well, if you're joining, I'm joining too!" Sonic just chuckled at Knuckles' behavior and shook his head at him. "Sorry knucklehead, but this little 'party' I'm heading to is invite only, but I can invite you and Tails to watch." This seemed to be the point where Tails stopped tinkering with his gadget and joined the conversation with interest.

"Ya know Sonic, you really don't need to ask me anymore, anyway, you got invited to a tournament? Would this by any chance be the Super Smash Brothers World Tournament?" Tails questioned, with intrigue lining his words, Sonic gave him a nod and a grin.

"That's the one!" Sonic exclaimed, while Tails' eyes seemed to widen at the revelation. "Sonic, do you know what this means? Only true icons can be accepted into that tournament!" Tails explained, with shock and excitement in his voice, while Knuckles didn't seem to be following in the slightest. So after scratching his head for a good five minutes, he asked a question. "The Super Smash Brothers World Tournament? True icon? What exactly are you saying, Tails?" Tails just turned his attention to Knuckles.

"Basically, what that means is that Sonic is one of the most memorable and iconic heroes to walk the face of the Earth, he gets to fight against legends such as Mario, Kirby, Link...there are so many strong fighters at that tournament and only the strongest get accepted in." Knuckles only seemed to become angered at Tails' explanation and rounded on Sonic with gritted teeth.

"So, what is that supposed to mean? I'm not good enough to be in that stupid tournament?" Knuckles asked, infuriated that Sonic was supposedly better and stronger than he was and it angered him to no end.

Sonic being the wisecrack that he was answered in kin. " Pretty much, knucklehead. Weren't you paying attention?" Knuckles wagged his fist at Sonic and resisted the urge to punch his face in. "You know what, training room now!" Knuckles demanded as he and Sonic made their way to the room. "You're on, knucklehead!" Sonic yelled before they disappeared into the training room, Tails following right behind them.

"Hold on, guys! I want to spar too!"

* * *

Having the intention of heading to Orca's house for training, Link found himself on Tetra's ship, on the deck, being faced with said captain herself while holding her dagger. He was armed with only his sword as Tetra insisted that he rely less on his shield. "Tetra, why exactly did you drag me onto your ship?" Tetra only smirked as she stared her best friend down and gave her answer. "Well, I heard from a little birdy, that you got accepted into a tournament." Link only half lidded his eyes as he listened to her. "Was that 'birdy' you spying on me through your telescope when you think I'm not looking?" Link questioned as Tetra blushed deeply as her eyes widened in shock, before she turned away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Tetra shouted defiantly as she turned her head to the side.

Link just rolled his eyes as he eased into his stance and faced Tetra. "Whatever Tetra, are you ready or what?" Tetra turned back to face him, her smirk from earlier back on her face as both charged for one another.

Tetra went for a horizontal swipe with Link ducking under it and giving her a sweep kick to knock her off her feet. Tetra flipped herself back up and went for a straight lunge which Link sidestepped and kicked her in the stomach, sending her falling onto her back.

"Stop holding back on me! You haven't even attacked with your sword yet!" Tetra yelled at the young hero who just shrugged with a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry, Tetra but if I went all-out I could seriously hurt you." Link stated and for a split-second Tetra's face softened as she realized he was holding back to keep from hurting her, but as quickly as it came it was gone.

"I don't care, just fight!" Tetra loudly shouted before she took page out of Link's book and jumped into the air and came down with a vertical slash, Link parried it with his sword and pushed her off of him and attempted a diagonal swing, but Tetra rolled out of the way and came at Link with a flying kick aimed for his head, he ducked under it, Tetra then came back for a vertical swipe followed by a sweep kick, Link sidestepped to the right and jumped over the kick, after landing on his feet Link tripped Tetra over and held his sword to her face at her attempt to get up.

"Alright Tetra, this fight is over." Link stated and left no room for argument as Tetra sighed and accepted the hand offered to her.

After awhile of grumbling to herself Tetra sighed again before giving Link one of her sincere smiles, the ones that she rarely ever used. "I didn't think I could beat you anyway, you're really strong Link and I hope you show all of those losers who's boss!" Tetra exclaimed and Link just grinned and blushed at her praise.

"Thanks Tetra!" Link accepted the praise and not too long after noticed Tetra charging him again. "Time for Round Two!"

* * *

Mega Man breathed heavily as his spar with his brother Proto Man continued and in turn Proto was breathing heavily as well. Both were in the lab's special training room where they had started training as soon as Rock received that letter. Rock seemed to have the upper hand in the battle the two were locked in.

Rock charged Proto, firing five shots from his Mega Buster as he came closer, Proto just blocked all of them with his shield before his own shots at Rock, who slid under all of the shots and kept coming closer towards Proto Man, who kept firing at Rock, said robot jumped, sidestepped, and slid to avoid them and as he arrived in front of Proto, who swiped at him with his shield, Rock rolled to his rear and fired three buster shots at his back, which had him down for a few seconds, giving Rock enough time to hit him with a slide, which sent him into the air and Rock finished with his Mega Upper, sending Proto high into the air and crashing down a few feet away.

Proto picked himself up and charged straight at Rock, swinging his shield at him, all Rock could do was put up his arms in defense but even then, his guard broke after the third hit, leaving him defenseless against the other hits, Proto then finished with a heavy upward aimed swing that sent Rock flying across the virtual room. Rock flipped upright and landed on his feet while skidding backwards. As a last effort, Rock started charging up his Mega Buster while Proto came closer and fired point blank at him, sending him flying into the far wall.

Rock ran up to Proto to help him up, which he happily accepted. Proto just grunted audibly in frustration while stomping his foot on the ground.

"I'm really getting sick of always losing to you, Rock." Proto stated, growing rather frustrated with this.

"Sorry, bro, but I'm trying not to go all-out and you still lose anyway." Rock admitted to holding back, while Proto just seemed to be ready to carve in his skull with his fist.

"Shut up, I'm gonna take a rest, we spar again when I get up." Proto turned the corner to his room and was out of sight while Rock just scratched the back of his neck.

"He gets so angry sometimes."

* * *

Pit just barely seemed to jump out of the way of one of Dark Pit's shots, responding in kin, he fired his own shot which hit DP straight on sending flying back a bit. DP flipped himself back onto his feet and charged at Pit, he swiftly swiped at Pit's chest which connected and sent the young hero to the ground. Pit hopped back to his feet and fired three shots at his dark counterpart, said opponent weaving through them all and charging at Pit, who jumped over his head doing a somersault as he flipped over him.

Pit landed and broke his bow into his dual blades, Dark Pit doing the same as they both charged each other, meeting with a clash of blades in the center of Palutena's training room. After enough of slashing at each other, they were at a stalemate with both of them pushing against each other to gain the upper hand. Finally, it was Pit who pulled through and finished Dark Pit with a double slash that sent him a short distance and onto the ground.

"That was a great spar, Pittoo! You've really improved haven't you!" Pit complimented with a thumbs up, while DP just growled as he glared at his counterpart.

"Whatever..." Dark Pit muttered to himself while Pit only continued to grin in his usual clueless way.

"Anyway, I think Lady Palutena was calling me in for some training, so see ya Pittoo!"

Pit found himself kneeling before his ruler and her having a stern look on her face. "Pit, I think I have the perfect move that may help you win the tournament. Although, you have seen this before, a lot actually."

"Well, what is it?" Pit asked her, while she just smiled at him with that smile that promised something difficult and it made him slightly nervous.

"You know how I can help you fly with the Power of Flight?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, now I'm going to teach you how to do it on your own!" Palutena exclaimed, causing Pit to jump and cheer for joy until Palutena's next words. "But I can only teach you how to summon in short bursts, just enough to get a few feet higher from wherever you are." Palutena explained while Pit slightly grimaced, before he peeked up.

"Awesome! And also, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked his ruler, with a questioning gaze.

"Yes Pit?" Palutena responded while smiling at Pit.

"The way you described the Power of Flight just now, it reminded me of something else, you know the short bursts part, I sounded like that move that tree palm haired guy used sometime ago. I think it was called the Kioken? No, wait! Kaioken! Yeah that's it!" Pit put together while he remembered a palm tree haired man using it once before.

"Yes, I was inspired by an old friend of mine." Palutena admitted with a sly grin on her face as she heard a voice yelling in her head about stealing his techniques.

"Oh well, let's get this going!" Pit shouted with enthusiasm as he prepared to train with his ruler.

* * *

Ness stood at his home's backyard sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed, in a meditative position. He was honing his PSI abilities mentally training his energy control. Suddenly, Ness stood up and fired a PSI Fire blast at one of the targets that he'd set up. Next, he charged his PSI Thunder and controlled it to move around the big tree in his backyard and hit the target directly behind it. Next, he fired a fire blast into the sky and activated his PSI Magnet and let it slam onto him and he absorbed it, instantly restoring his energy.

"Alright, that's the basics for PSI training, I should practice my close combat now." Ness said as he started to throw punches and kicks on either side of him, fighting invisible opponents. He swung his bat as well as mixing in his PSI attacks in between his blows. After feeling satisfied with his training, Ness then went inside his home to eat dinner and take a rest.

When he went inside he was greeted to the sight of his friend Jeff waiting for him with a device in his hands.

"Hey Jeff, what's with that thing in your hands?" Ness asked while Jeff only smirked while adjusting his glasses.

"This is my latest invention: The PSI amplifier!" Jeff exclaimed, while Ness put two and two together in terms of the name.

"Let me guess, it strengthens my PSI attacks right?" Ness asked, while Jeff just nodded while he slipped it around Ness' wrist and Ness examined it and went outside to test it by firing at one of his targets and seeing a huge wave of fire fly from his hands and engulf the target fully in flames.

"Amazing!"

"That should help you out a lot in the tournament!" Jeff exclaimed with Ness thanking him.

* * *

Kirby sat in his home, eating an entire cake on his own while watching his favorite channel: Food Network. Now, one would think that Kirby should be training for the tournament but Kirby much preferred eating and sleeping rather than training. So, in a sense this was Kirby's training if you even want to call it anything like that.

While watching a dish be prepared, Kirby asked himself a question. "I wonder who's in the tournament this year, if there is anyone new coming, maybe there's some strong people." Kirby thought aloud to himself before he drifted to sleep, wondering what the tournament would bring.

* * *

**Alright, that chapter's a wrap.**

**Anyway, if you noticed about this chapter is that almost every training scene involves a reference, so as a sort of challenge I want you to find them, one is pretty obvious, but the others are a tad bit more discreet, three in total, find them all.**

**Also, I hope you realize that these six are our main protagonists that we'll be focusing on with Sonic as the most focused on, each of them, with the exception of Mega Man are my mains in Brawl and as for Toon Link over Link, I just like him a lot better, in terms of how he plays and just my general liking.**

**That's all everybody! Oh and if you'd like check out my other stories as well, you'll like them...I hope...**

**See ya!**


End file.
